


oh baby i am a wreck (when i’m without you)

by multishipper_struggles



Series: Jeremy x Eric Oneshots (No Good Nick) [2]
Category: No Good Nick (TV)
Genre: Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Soft Boys, first ‘i love you’, just fluff, they’re so soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28805652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multishipper_struggles/pseuds/multishipper_struggles
Summary: God he’s so cute, Eric thought, I love him so mu- wait LOVE?ORwhen eric realizes he loves jeremy(title from Line Without a Hook by Ricky Montgomery)
Relationships: Eric/Jeremy Thompson (No Good Nick)
Series: Jeremy x Eric Oneshots (No Good Nick) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104098
Kudos: 6





	oh baby i am a wreck (when i’m without you)

**Author's Note:**

> this is literally just fluff

“I mean I’m happy to go back to school! Of course I am!” 

Jeremy was ranting about his first day back to school and all Eric could do was watch him in admiration. 

_God he’s so cute,_ Eric thought, _I love him so mu- wait LOVE?_

Eric shocked himself with the thought. Does he love Jeremy? They’d been dating for a couple months but was it too early to love? The blonde began to think about reasons to fall in love with the former school president. He’s beautiful, for one. And smart and caring and loyal and persistent and honest and funny and just the most amazing person Eric has met. They watch Criminal Minds on weekends and - even though he doesn’t agree with them - Jeremy listens to every single conspiracy that Eric can think up. And they have moments like this. Where the brunette rants about presidency and his hopeful plans for the future. 

_I do. I love him._

“-and not to mention LISA kept pest- why are you looking at me like that?” 

Eric just leaned forward and kissed Jeremy lightly and mumbled three words against his lips, “I love you.”

”What?” Jeremy backed up and looked at his boyfriend with wide eyes. 

“I. Love. You.” 

“Y- you do?” 

Eric chuckled, “Of course I do!”

”I-“ Jeremy’s mouth broke into a smile, “I love you too.”

They kissed again, this time a little longer before breaking down into a fit giggles. 

“So what were you saying about Lisa?” Eric asked happily. 

“Ok so she kept on pestering me about the votes and-“

As Jeremy went off on his rant again, Eric smiled and thought about his boyfriend and their love. 

_Love._


End file.
